hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
5pb
"Hello everbody! This is 5pb! How you doing?" 5pb (5pb.ちゃん, 5pb.-Chan/Lyrica) is the cute hostess for Hi-5 Radio and also a DLC character in the first game. On stage she's confident and bold but in private she becomes withdrawn and socially awkward. After a series of events she'll finally join the team as a playable member. However, if she is not purchased she will still make occasional appearances giving the player various feedback from other NPCs after finishing a quest. In the second game, 5pb becomes a part of the standard cast and joins the party during the events of Leanbox. She is friends with IF and Cave, but she has a close relationship with most of the main case. She is also related to MAGES. *For a list of her weapons please see: Weapons *For a list of accessories please view: Accessories *For scripts of her events visit: Script: 5pb Events Personality Somewhat of a split personality, 5pb is normally confident, comfortable and relaxed while on the stage or during any music related thing. But when she is not doing this, 5pb is a very nervous girl who grows very uncomfortable when dealing with others, to the point of uncontrollable panic. Not many are aware, but this is her true self, often to their surprise. To try to avoid people, 5pb has a habit of lying to them and claim to be someone else. When stressed she ends up running away from the person. Despite knowing better, 5pb also goes to her guitar for comfort and will talk to it. Thankfully, overtime she has become less shy when dealing with people and seems much more open in MK2 thanks to the help of Nepgear. Despite her tendencies of shyness, she doesn't believe in any injustice against music and will not hesitate to speak her mind. She isn't at all greedy; when she must choose between her career and others, she'll gladly step in to help them. In fact, she loves to help others! Especially when it's someone of high status like the Goddesses, or if it involves her interest. Such as helping Noire with her voice acting and musical talent. She also grew very excited to think up costume designs for the two of them. With Vert, she was given a voucher for a mmo/rpg. Although she did worry as she never played before, she had been very happy that Vert was being kind to her during her first experience. Appearance Said to be one of the taller girls in the cast, 5pb comes in at about 157 CM and weighs 41 KG. Her measurements consists of 77B, 55W, and 80H, with a B cup. She has fair-pale skin with bright pink eyes and a mole below the left one. Her blue hair is about elbow in length and worn straight, with bangs that stick up from the center and spike downward to frame her face. Worn over her hair is a pair of black headphones with silver and pink accents and a small black microphone attached to the left ear piece. She also has black painted nails and a black music note with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach. Her outfit is rather showy in comparison to most of the cast but as an idol, she is supposed to be appealing to the audience. It consists of a black bikini top with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. The ruffled skirt matches the top with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of it, one being pink while the other is black. Her black boots have white strappy stripes and white and black stripes underneath, along with a frontal pink design. One boot is almost covers the entire leg with tears in the material, while the other boot is short with fishnet stocking material, resembling a garderbelt. 5pb wears multiple acessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it. Alternate Outfits While she does not get equiptable costumes in game, 5pb has appeared in a few other outfits: *A white night gown with a pale blue bow in the center. *A flower print, kimono version of her outfit with long flowing sleeves attached to her arms. *A bathing towel *A revealing santa dress with white mittens, red arm sleeves, a bell necklace, and a pair of antlers attached to a headband. Hyperdimension Neptunia 5pb is out late one early morning practicing when she is interupted by IF. She screams in fright and runs away before she can try to get any closer. Later on, she is confronted by IF, who wants to know why she acts so differently then how she knows her, on the radio and during performances. She makes claims not to know who IF is speaking of, then runs away again. Later on, 5pb was busy thanking everyone who came to see her before she makes the announcement informing them to check on her website to see where she will be appearing next time. When she sees IF (who arrived late because of Neptune), she is tricked into admitting she really is 5pb. As she makes yet-another attempt to leave she explains that how she acts with audiences is nothing more then a ruse. But she is stopped by IF, who asks to take a walk with her. During this walk, 5pb explains that she isn't sure why her behavior tends to change so frequently, but she can't control it and it just happens without her noticing. So with this in mind, IF tries to make 5pb more confident by connecting all of the issues together, then mentions that as an artist, 5pb is fine. But as a person she isn't, she needs to learn to be comfortable with her true self. In Lastation, 5pb is surprised, but happy that IF came to see her and invite her to the festival coming up. But 5pb is very hesitant until she is promised that IF will stay with her the entire time, and that they will only stay for a little while. Once it is agreed upon, IF reveales her true motive and makes her close her eyes before leading her to an open crowded area before running away. As 5pb opens her eyes to notice this she begins to panic and incidentally bumps into everyone in an attempt to make an escape and find IF, getting frustrated with her. But IF assures her it was for the best before ordering room service for the two of them, only to realize 5pb has gone missing... finding her under the bed about two seconds later! Later after another concert 5pb is upset that nobody was there to watch her perform. IF decides to meet with her at her next concert to confirm this and notices that nobody was there at all. 5pb begins to worry that maybe nobody likes her music anymore, or maybe she's hit a slump. IF goes to investigate when a man complains about how pricey a CD is. But he refuses to listen to IF who thinks the price is very reasonable. Eventually both girls grow frustrated and go back to the hotel room and soon an angry IF heads to bed. In a different event, 5pb is still trying to figure out how to regain her fans and even questions lowering the price of the CD's. She soon starts to believe that maybe she shouldn't be a musician anymore and seeks comfort in her guitar and asks it for help, only to panic when it suddenly speaks! IF is soon revealed as the speaker and later she begins a conversation with someone on one of her cellphones. Using the guild she managed to find the reason behind the lack of sales lately. Someone has been illegally copying the discs of her music. The girls head to the crime scene and wait for everyone to leave before examining. 5pb is concerned, as this is trespassing but IF assures her they have to do it this way. Suddenly a guy comes in and asks them why they're there since the Black Market doesn't open until later that night. IF makes 5pb confront the man, doing sorta badly until she begins to yell and scold the man, telling him how bad this is. He refuses to listen and informs them that even if he stopped, soneone else will just start it again in no time. 5pb tries another approach and tells him he's abusing her songs. IF then asks how he can abuse the person his profit is even coming from. 5pb then calls the man out before claiming him to be destroying the music industry when he transforms into a big monster! Getting angry by his behavior, IF attacks the monster, who explains his plans and how he took over the man. After the two girls defeat the monster the man awakens and is asked what he may remember. While recognizing him as a victim, they do not like that he planned to buy illegal copies of music. He apologies to 5pb, who thanks IF for the help. Later on, 5pb is still concerned that this is still happening to people and she's becoming more upset that people would abuse others love for music and she wants to help them. So with that in mind, IF decides she can join the group, though a little upset that 5pb wont make new music, but she's happy to be with her anyway. Lyrica then joins the group! Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II/Re;Birth 2 Once more 5pb is a playable character but unlike the first game, she joins as part of the main story and doesn't need to be bought. Nepgear and her team first meet 5pb in Leanbox while putting on a concert to try and raise moral due to the lack of a CPU or candidate for the past three years. They spot Linda trying to sabotage the concert but she is quickly apprehended. They did not interact with 5pb here, but they do during the next meeting where they confront a powered up Linda and Pirachu. They are beaten easily but 5pb encourages them to do their best and offers to sing for them. Linda ignores her but the song ends up weakening the two villains as Nepgear and her friends are healed. After defeating Linda, Nepgear thanks 5pb, who then reverts to her normal self and becomes very shy. After rescuing the mascot, Chika sets up a concert with 5pb to raise resistance against ASIC. The show goes well until the second act when a boy band is heckled and booed at, almost making 5pb lose her confidence until Nepgear and the other CPU candidates show up to aid them. Afterwards, 5pb appears before the group again at the Basilicom and tells them that she was inspired by the show that Nepgear put on and offers to join the party, which Nepgear and her friends happily accept. In the true ending, 5pb is back in Leanbox putting on concerts and is even offered a chance to go on tour, which she accepts. Powers and Abilities 5pb is a renowned healer and disher of damage with music by her side. Using her guitar she can turn it into a literal weapon to bludgeon the enemy or play it to release elemental magic. She also knows taekwondo and prefers physical kicks, strictly using her hands to play the guitar. In the first game 5pb is a mage type with low attack power, but high magic power making her the best with shot attacks. Her 5pb on Stage move is also the only move that can heal the party outside of item skills, making her versitile and worth having on the team. In Mk2, she knows almost no healing abilities and is a very fragil character with low evasion. Thankfully, magic power has been increased with slighty above average attack power. Her moves can also do much damage to an enemy's guard gauge allowing for quicker guard breaks. Keep her away from the enemies to build up SP in order to use her high magic powered skills to beat the hell out of an enemy later. Movelist R/W Disk Weapon V-000/?L: Running up to the target 5pb. shoots energy from her guitar. High Kick: Low Kick: Drop Kick: Somersault: Combo Link: Switch: Requiem Fortissimo: Playing her guitar, lightning is summoned dancing around her before a ball of it shoots at the target. Dimension Breaker: Runs up to the target and swings around, hitting them with her guitar twice, then kicks them with an electrified charge and finishes with two more smacks of her guitar. Powered Hit: Swings around to hit target. Infernal Blow: A lot like Dimension Breaker, minus one or two guitar swings. Sound of Philargia: An all enemy attack where 5pb plays her guitar to summon multiple balls of lightning to attack. Brave Sound: A weaker version of Sound of Philargia. Infernal Blow: Heavenly Sound: Similar to SoP and Brave Sound. Musical: Shoots mini-multiple lightning balls at a single target. Musical Sorfzando: Releases one giant lightning ball on the target. Powered Smash: One big kick and swing upward. Rampage Rinforzando: Stronger version of Musical Sorfzando. 5pb on Stage: Starts as 5pb. pulls off her heart choker piece when a stage appears. After she winks she begins to play her guitar and hops into the air while using her hand to form a symbol. As she lands she turns her back to the camera before winking as heart like rays shoot out, healing the entire party. MK2 Attack: Attacks foe with guitar. Rush: Hits opponent twice. Rapid Hit: Hits opponent three times. Rapid Rush: A combination of guitar bashing and taijutsu. Power Hit: Attacks the foe... really hard! Mighty Blow: Attacks the foe at full power. Slash Hit: Hits the opponent several times with a guitar using full strength. Break Beat: Attacks with the power of rock to summon thunderbolts. Heart Beat: Attacks with a wild guitar chord. Thunder Beat: A rolling thunder. Slow Beat: A mysterious sound to slow down enemies. Infernal Blow: Dishing out burning damage, 5pb will rock the hell out of anything, literally! Neo-Power Hit: A strong, smashing attack with the guitar. Dimension Breaker: Five strikes of pure power! Powered Smash: Hits the enemy three times. Quotes *''"M-my name's Lyrica! Y-you must have the wrong person!" '' *''"Everyone, thanks for coming to see little old me today!"'' *''"...Okay, but you better stay with me the whole time."'' *"Blacky, Whity, Purply, Greeny goddesses!" *''"Meow, Meow, Meow."'' Gallery Trivia *An interesting fact is that when 5pb. goes through an extreme emotion (mostly embarrassment), a wavelength appears in her eyes. *On 5pb's headphones and necklace is the logo of the company Nao works under. *She can be heard performing an instrumental of "Ryuusei no Bifrost" which is sung by her voice actress and used as one of the series theme songs. *Only IF knows her real name, Lyrica. Although in Mk II Cave mentions it in front of the group while saving Leanbox's mascot character. *It is also notable that in the first game, the name "Lyrica" is not heard had any time when using the Japanese voice track but is rather filled in with "5PB-Chan." in all places where it appears in the English track. *As a 'joke weapon', 5pb. can use a broom to fight with. *When she is shown up close, one can see pink eyeshadow. *In one of her messages after a quest, 5pb is asked if she plays games and which genre/type she likes. She responded by saying music and rhythm based games. *While nothing like her, 5pb has two things in common with Konata from Lucky Star. Both girls have long blue hair and a beauty mark/mole under their left eye. *5pb placed 15th in a popularity poll. *In one optional scene in the game, 5pb. vaguely references Hatsune Miku when imagining what kind of cosplay Black Heart would look good in. Her appearance is also rather similar to a Vocaloid. *Although 5pb did not appear in Victory she was (along with Cave) mentioned by MAGES. in a DLC event. *In the original game none of the 5PB Event Scenes from her DLC pack feature any spoken dialogue if the game language is set to English, however when changed to Japanese, ALL of the scenes contain a full voiceover. *It you don't include the Hyperdimension Idol Neptunia PP game, 5pb is the first of three different idol based characters, the others being Tsunemi and Ai Masushima. Ironically, both herself and Tsunemi take parts from Hatsune Miku and all three use music based weapons, 5pb's Guitars, Tsunemi speakers and Ai's Microphone. Category:Female character Category:Neptunia (original) DLC Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Leanbox residents Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Human characters Category:Mascot characters Category:5pb Category:Neptunia (original) NPC Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC